A cam is a mechanical device which translates rotational motion into linear motion. A cam follower is a mechanical device which rollingly abuts the cam. The cam and the cam follower move relative to one another. The components of a cam follower generally include an outer ring rotatingly positioned around an end of a shaft, the shaft defining an inner race. Between the outer ring and the inner race is an annular space in which a plurality of rollers is positioned. Friction exists between the components of the cam follower, such as between the rollers and the outer ring and between the rollers and the inner race. Unfavorably high levels of friction between the components of a cam follower are a common problem in industry. Results of unfavorably high levels of friction include deformation of the components of the cam follower, an increase in temperature of the components of the cam follower and impedance of the cam follower's ability to carry out its function.
One solution to the problems associated with high levels of friction between the components of a cam follower is to apply lubrication, such as oil or grease, to the annular space between the outer ring and the shaft of the cam follower in which the rollers are positioned. Several devices exist for applying lubrication to the annular space. One such device is a grease gun, which may be used in conjunction with a Zerk fitting. However, grease guns used in conjunction with Zerk fittings do not provide lubrication automatically, require an external stimulus (e.g., pulling a trigger) and are not contained within the cam follower assembly.
Those skilled in the relevant art have long sought, but have been unable to arrive at, a device which would be contained within the cam follower and would automatically provide lubrication to a cam follower without requiring an external stimulus.